


Riding Through the Fear

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Panic Attack, Porn, Smut, Teen Wolf, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Derek (or the whole pack I don't mind) fucking Stiles through a panic attack after he is kidnapped by hunters.</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Through the Fear

Stiles heart was hammering in his chest, bringing his body out in an icy cold sweat. Nausea pricked at his belly as he panted into the living room floor, alone. Somehow he had managed to escape those hunters, but… The mere thought of them had brought on this violent panic attack. 

"Stiles?" Allison appeared in the doorway, followed by Derek. Lydia and Scott were out shopping for groceries, so they were in no position to help. Stiles panted, his eyes scrunched up. Derek knelt by him, pulling down his pants as he did so. 

"Allison, I need you to help me. When he cums he tends to calm down a tonne, so two of us speeds up the process." Derek spoke quickly, undressing Stiles as he cried into the carpet. Allison nodded, pulling off her shirt to reveal her large breasts. Derek pulled down his pants, flipping Stiles over so he was face-first into the carpet with his butt in the air. Derek wasted no time in slicking his loose hole with spit, and delving in with his cock. Stiles bleated and whimpered, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like he was going to die, but his cock grew hard and pressed down into the carpet, and then slid past that and slapped against his belly, where Allison caught it and began to jack him off. 

"You’re doing so well, sweetie." Her soft voice was soothing as she rubbed her thumb around his tip, smoothing the precum down onto his length as a lubricant. His body rocked forwards and downwards as Derek began to strike deeper and deeper, grunting and groaning laboriously with each strong thrust. He threw back his head and let caution fly to the wind as lust overcame his concern for Stiles. His wet balls slapped into Stiles’ butt as he thrust in, digging his thumbs into the boys hips as he did so. Leaving red marks just turned him on further, bringing him to the brink as he rode the panicking boy. "Ughh…. Agh…. Ughh…" He grunted, before jamming down as deep as he could, his hot cum spilling into Stiles’ sloppy asshole. Stiles shuddered, his breath slowing a little as he came onto Allison’s hand. She wiped her hands on some paper towels, smiling.  
"Welcome back, Stiles."


End file.
